


Red Ink On Parchment

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dracopia, Established Relationship, F/M, Gothic, Love Letters, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You miss your beloved very much while he's away on a business trip, but a letter arrives for you that holds you over.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Red Ink On Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I kinda love this one.

You’re overjoyed when you finally have the letter you’d been waiting for in your hands. Copia had been away from you for too long, and you missed him with all your heart. Nights had been lonely, as he was awake during the nocturnal hours alone and it was the only time the two of you got together. During the day, you roamed his castle. You read from his huge library full of gothic romances and ancient literature he’d collected over the ages, saw to it his “meals” were taken care of and prepared for when he woke up, and did as you pleased on your own until the sun went down. 

Dusk was your favourite time for a reason. For the hours of the dark the two of you could spend together, you spent it at times passionately in one another’s embrace, or simply enjoying one another’s company, reading together or laying and watching the bats try and reach the moon in the starlit sky. It was a romantic castle, far away from the village and tucked deep in a thicket of woods that led up to the hill. Rumors spread among the small minded of course, and the castle and the inhabitants were called haunted, cursed, forsaken by God. That was all true, but the way they gossiped about it was amusing to no end. Thankfully because of these superstitions, no one ever ventured to disturb you two, but if they did, Copia would get a week’s feeding out of it. He always felt guilty about taking someone who did not give themselves for it– he had his devoted flock for a reason, to offer their blood– but the choice between yours and his well-being or the life of a brash monster hunter, was no choice at all. 

You thank the postman as you exit the office. Townspeople stare at you as they always do. They know who you are, and who your husband is– they’d see you two strolling through town together once a month or so for supplies in the early evening once the sun was down, arm in arm. Copia would be carrying his smart cane with ringed fingers and a handsome suit, you in your lavish dresses he buys you. At first, their stares had bothered you. Now that some time had passed, the nerves that plagued you no longer feel so sharp, and you ignore their judgement and fear. You flip the hood of your black cloak back up. Hitching a ride with the only driver poor enough to accept the journey, you run your thumb over the crimson wax seal. A C is stamped in the middle of it.

You arrive home within half of the hour. You pay the kindly old driver handsomely, wish him and his horse well, and head inside through the spiked gates. Once upstairs in your bedchambers, you sprawl out on the bed to open the letter excitedly. Copia had left a week prior, to meet with some Harker fellow about possibly buying another house somewhere. You’d never sell the beloved castle of course– Copia just wanted to buy a place in the city he did business in, so he could take you along on his trips in the future. 

Since your love had been gone so long however, (6 days was quite some time when it came to the two of you), you had been eager to hear from him. You tear into the letter, and start to read. 

_Angela Della Notte,_

_I think of you every waking hour. Even in my slumber I dream of your eyes, hypnotic in their unyielding stare and beautiful as crystalline shards of your soul touching mine._

_Business here is dry, but I am used to this. In life, you know I was a Cardinal, and a Cardinal’s work is never done. Perhaps it was training for this, eh? Even now, I find myself neglecting my duties with these estate affairs as I write to you, but I could not help myself, cara._

_I hope you have been taking advantage of those new books I found! I did not realize I kept them from back in the 1300s. They must be some pretty dusty reads. Ha. You see my joke? Because they are dusty? I hope you are laughing._

_Cara mia, when I wake in the evening invigorated by my rest, I can think of nothing else but your hands on me. I long for your scent on me, your beating heart, your soft touch, holding me and pulling me as I tell you what to do… how to service me, and me, how to service you. You would do this for me right now? If this letter finds you in such a mood cara, I implore you to lay back on our bed and touch as I do. Touch your breasts and part your legs as I would. Whisper my name when you reach your pleasure, and I will hear it._

_Until I return and ravage you as you deserve, I am Eternally Yours,_

_Count Copia_

You sigh to yourself, bringing the letter close to your chest. As he probably predicted, you had already started to grind on the bed as you read it, so his prompt only urged you on. The pleasant spread of the warmth inside you is only built upon as you lift your dress just enough to properly reach a hand down and rub the front of your underclothes, keeping a pace that Copia would. You imagine your fingers are his as you lay back on the pillows, spreading your legs. You think of his voice rasping in your ear all that he’s going to do to you, how you smell divine, so sweet, how much he wants to sink his teeth into you–

“Copia,” you sigh, biting your lip. Your finger moves faster, and you use your other hand to dip into yourself, curving perfectly as you know he would. You add a finger, and arch up off the bed, rubbing even faster. “Please… I need you,” you whisper. Though Copia would never allow himself to drink from you, it is a fantasy the two of you share. “Feed from me… drink me, make me yours. I’m yours, forever.” Your words mix together in your ears, everything around you fading as your orgasm approaches. His eyes come into view in your mind as you give yourself that final push, moving a hand up to graze your breast and grab at the letter. Taking a deep breath, you gasp. It smells like Copia, as if he’s there between your legs. “Yes!” you cry, and imagine the snarl of his fangs out and the curl of his cape descending on you as you crest, riding the waves of pleasure. 

Slowly, your body descends, coming back to reality. You open your eyes with a pang of sorrow at Copia’s absence on the bed, but the letter that had fluttered down beside your breast makes you smile. After cleaning up, you sit down at the desk by the window, view stretching out over the forest below. A bat lands just outside the window of the turret, and your smile grows. 

_My dearest Copia,_

_You’ll be pleased to know I followed your instructions. Detailed below was my experience with them…_


End file.
